Cat Story 2 (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast * Woody - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) * Buzz Lightyear - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) * Jessie - Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) * Bullseye - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Mr. Potato Head - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Mrs. Potato Head - Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) * Slinky Dog - Gordon Quid (Catscratch) * Rex - Waffle (Catscratch) * Hamm - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * Bo Peep - Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) * Sarge - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (Rio) * Andy Davis - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) * Mrs. Davis - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Buster - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Stinky Pete - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Al McWhiggin - Commander Atomic (Atomic Puppet) * Utility Belt Buzz - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Count Venamus (Supernoobs) * Wheezy - HobbyPig (HobbyKids Adventures) * Etch - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Spell - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Tour Guide Barbie - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Trash Can Toys - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Crazy Critters - Meerkats (The Lion King 1½) * Geri the Cleaner - Peddler (Aladdin) * Barbie Girls - Various Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Emily - Nanaka Kirisato (Nanaka 6/17) * Rock Em and Sock Em Robots - Grem and Acer (Cars 2) * Amy - Ha-chan/Kotoha Hanami (Maho Girls Pretty Cure) * Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Sam (Totally Spies!) * Flik - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon XY) * Heimlich - Max (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) Gallery Fisherman Blik.png|Mr. Blik as Woody Chuck (Space Chickens in Space).jpg|Chuck as Buzz Lightyear Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Onpu transformation pose.jpg|Onpu Segawa as Jessie Arlo the good dinosaur disney pixar 1.png|Arlo as Bullseye Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Mr. Potato Head Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Momoko transformation pose.jpg|Momoko Asuka as Mrs. Potato Head Armor Gordon.png|Gordon Quid as Slinky Dog Fan Cap Waffle.png|Waffle as Rex Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Hamm Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Aiko transformation pose.jpg|Aiko Senoo as Bo Peep Blu.jpg|Blu as Sarge Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Andy Davis Character disneyprincess aurora 37964038.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Mrs. Davis Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Buster Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Stinky Pete Commander Atomic.png|Commander Atomic as Al McWhiggin Hampton.png|Hampton as Utitity Belt Buzz Count Venamus.png|Count Venamus as Evil Emperor Zurg Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Wheezy Flik.png|Flik as Etch Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Mr. Spell Toulouse.png|Toulouse, Marie.jpg|Marie, Berlioz.png|and Berlioz as The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Serena Tsukino-0.jpg|Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Tour Guide Barbie Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Trash Can Toys Nanaka Happy.PNG|Nanaka Kirisato as Emily Grem Acer.jpg|Grem and Acer as Rock Em and Sock Em Robots Baseball Ha-chan.jpg|Ha-chan/Kotoha Hanami as Amy Rose pic 1.jpg|Rose Cinderella as Amy's Barbie Doll #1 TotallySpies-character large 332x363 sam.jpg|Sam as Amy's Barbie Doll #2 AshXYanime.png|Ash Ketchum as Flik 150px-MaxAG.png|Max as Heimlich Scenes of Parts * Cat Story 2 part 1 - Opening Credits/Chuck's Mission/Mr. Blik's Lost Hat * Cat Story 2 part 2 - It's Lightning McQueen!/Mr. Blik's Tail Gets Ripped * Cat Story 2 part 3 - Mr. Blik Meets HobbyPig/Meet Commander Atomic/Catnapped! * Cat Story 2 part 4 - To The Penthouse * Cat Story 2 part 5 - The Roundup Gang * Cat Story 2 part 6 - Mr. Blik's Roundup/Mr. Blik Nearly Loses His Ripped Tail * Cat Story 2 part 7 - Crossing the Road * Cat Story 2 part 8 - Arrival of the Peddler/At Commander Atomic's Cat Barn * Cat Story 2 part 9 - Red Haired Switch/The Girl Aisle * Cat Story 2 part 10 - Onpu Segawa Gets Mad * Cat Story 2 part 11 - Onpu Segawa's Story ("When She Loved Me") * Cat Story 2 part 12 - Searching for Mr. Blik * Cat Story 2 part 13 - Into the Vents/To the Rescue! * Cat Story 2 part 14 - Mr. Blik Stays * Cat Story 2 part 15 - Battle with Count Venamus/Car Chase * Cat Story 2 part 16 - Mr. Blik Vs. Shere Khan/Rescuing Onpu Segawa/Welcome Home * Cat Story 2 part 17 - Outtakes/End Credits Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs